


waveform

by wasd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasd/pseuds/wasd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday nights at the Dan and Phil apartment, inspired by <a href="http://dailyphan.tumblr.com/post/133889474468">this liveshow moment</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waveform

Phil usually doesn’t tune in to Dan’s liveshows. Their Internet connection being what it is, and YouNow being what _it_ is, liveshows tend to be more stable and less buggy if Phil sticks to browsing Twitter on Tuesday nights.

But sometimes Phil can’t resist. He’ll be cooking dinner, or tidying the lounge, or sorting the laundry, and any other day he’d have Dan beside him, ranting about the godawful state of current EDM or his progress in Heart of Thorns. Sure, having Dan around will mean that the chores take twice as long, since Dan likes to gesticulate and Phil can’t resist mimicking his hands; but Phil is fond of their routine, of Dan’s ridiculous faces and inaccurate impressions and intense passion for proving Internet strangers wrong, of Dan trusting him to pick apart his thoughts without tearing him to pieces.

So with a guilty wince at their overworked AirPort and a silent apology to Dan’s chat, Phil logs on to YouNow, lets Dan’s crackling staticky voice pour out of his speakers and fill the room. Now and again, even without looking at the screen, Phil stops what he’s doing and gestures along with Dan’s rambling, still exquisitely in sync.


End file.
